ft_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Story: District Three Part 1
Tuesday; October 7th 2014: 1:10am Elisa is sitting down in a room alone with The Agent. Michelle and Flynn are resting for the rest of the night leaving the two alone in HQ. The agent turning off the tape. A good deal of it Elisa lying through. ' ' Elisa looking up at The Agent watching him as he turns the video recorder off. “So now we can talk alone. Let’s talk. We had to give them something otherwise they might get suspicious... “ Elisa curiously: “How did you know?” The Agent nodding: “It makes too much sense and it would explain a lot as to why Robert and David wanted to keep you a secret. What I’m wondering is what are your intentions. I don’t know you like Robert and David so to me you’re just another SKOR. whether you’re looking to take a piece out of me or the hunters I’m not sure… whether I can trust you… well now. Isn’t that a question?” ' ' Elisa shaking her head. “I wouldn’t.” The Agent. “Kill somebody?” The Agent nodding: “I’ve seen that much. Being around us so long we’d have died long ago if you had the intention of killing us.” Elisa wondering again: “Why haven’t you told anybody…? Why aren’t you..” The Agent completing her sentence “Killing you?” The agent shaking his head. “What reason would I have for doing that?” Elisa confused as to what The Agent meant. The Agent glossing over it. The agent exclaiming: “What tipped it off was… 1. You not wanting to shake my hand. 2. You not wanting me to treat you and 3. The fingers.” Elisa looking at her fingers. Then looking back at The Agent nervously. ' ' “When we spoke previously I looked at your hand size. Not only did they match the axe; the matched the markings on the guttering at the pharmacy. You severed her arm off and then went to the pharmacy to save her… then when we spoke of coming her to clean up you panicked. Running to the CCTV cameras you erased your footage from their hard drive and… inevitably the data was made unretrievable.” The Agent smiling. “Or you thought it was.” ' ' Elisa confused. “Wait? What do you mean?” The Agent taking a disc from his pocket putting it on the table. “If a file is deleted from a hard drive it isn’t gone… it’s just marked as writable. A file will simply save over a deleted file. It never left the hard drive. There was enough of it on here to see your face.” Elisa holding her head. “Then what… why… what?” Elias completely puzzled. The agent laughing. “You think I care? Whatever you do so long as it stops interfering with Skornhold and FT Central business what do I care what you do? So how did you cut her arm off?” ' ' Elisa looking away explaining the previous events before meeting The Agent. The agent surprised. “Putting a knife through the Baron’s hand? Of course it got infected… made her sick and slowed her down. What you were describing to me just then about the nerve damage… that’s a condition in Runt & Alpha types. It is actually quite common. Some get it worse than others. Clearly she must’ve had it pretty bad.” ' ' Elisa confused shaking her head. “But I don’t?” The agent smirking: “Not all SKOR have it. As I just said. One of a few that don’t I suppose… but that just leads me thinking. If you’re a… no offense. Runt type what are your problems?” Elisa about to explain the whole coffee thing. The Agent shaking her head. “Caffeine doesn’t count. That affects all SKOR. “ Elisa unsure. Confused exclaiming: “Dizziness; headaches and blurred vision?” Elisa shrugging. The Vincent querying: “How long have you had it?” Elisa exclaiming: “Just this year it started.” The Agent confused: “I don’t know. Maybe? Not heard of that one before.” The agent thinking out loud. “I will go back to studying.” The agent getting serious. “So let’s see it.” Elisa growing nervous and embarrassed turning away. The agent playfully: “I get it. It’s alright. You’re scared and I get that. To be honest I don’t blame you for being so reluctant to tell me. I would be too. I won’t do anything to expose you. It would compromise Robert and potentially David.” Elisa hearing the two names again confused. “You seem to know a lot more than you’re letting on about those two. All due respect sir. I feel this is very one sided.” The agent nodding. Right. That’s understandable.” ' ' The agent smiling: “I took over from my mother. Cassandra Radford. She was a Central Agent posted here. Must’ve been at least 7 years ago now maybe just under or over. It wasn’t long before me and Robert became well acquainted; my mother supplied him with information he needed and he was grateful. My mother promised that she would continue to supply and in return Robert offered me a recommendation. That I am grateful for.” ' ' Elisa sympathetically: “Your mother… how did she… I mean I am sorry to ask.” The agent shaking his head. “A fair exchange for what will benefit me I am sure. The agent exhaling still torn up by it. “speculation but I believe she was assassinated.” Elisa confused: “So you don’t know?” The agent shaking his head. “Indeed I don’t… well in that sense.” Agent getting up from his chair. “Show me and I will show you the file you can see for yourself.” Elisa agreeing reluctantly. Elisa exhaling stressed out. Standing up she removed her jacket. Placing it on the back of the chair. Elisa swallowing nervously. Closing her eyes. Elisa protracting. Her facial features sharpening. The Agent looking on fascinated. Completely unphased by it. Elisa looking back at the agent. Confused by his lack of a reaction. Elisa standing before him. Nervously. Looking around. The Agent blinking and smiling. “As I thought. The size does match.” The Agent inspecting Elisa’s fingers; her hands and arms. Pulling her sleeve back. Elisa confused by his interest feeling nervous. ' ' The Agent complementing: “You’re incredibly healthy for a SKOR of your age. I assume your diet is balanced.” Elisa nodding. The Agent looking up at Elisa: “You don’t eat people do you? Why is that?” Elisa looking at the Agent seriously: “I don’t need too. Humans don’t need to die for me to live.” The agent smiling: “Of course not. Now hide yourself. I’ll show you that file.” Elisa disguising again putting the jacket back on her back. ' ' The Agent unlocking the door to the interview room letting Elisa outside. Elisa stretching her legs as she gets outside. Feeling as though she has been sitting for too long. The Agent walking on outside. The shutters lifting up as they leave the HQ. The Agent turning to Elisa. “Got everything? If so I can lock up.” Elisa nodding. The Agent locks down the HQ. Powering down the lights and bringing the shutter down. The Agent retrieving the car keys from his pocket. Looking back at Elisa. The Agent lifting up his boot. A lot of junk loaded in the back. Elisa curiously asking: “Why carry this if I may ask?” The Agent turning back to Elisa. “When you’re an Agent you have to travel around a lot.” The Agent begins to open a box in the back. Picking out the file. Turning his torch on he begins to shine it at the photocopied file. Lifting the paper up into an empty space in the boot opening the file. Muttering quietly to Elisa. “She was investigating a SKOR incursion with FT Forke. Peter Foreman put Camilla Radford in charge of the task force. It was already a known SKOR ‘nest’ an old disused Caravan site and a setting for a previous incident over at least 9 years ago. Peter Foreman was quite heavily involved with this one since he was a survivor of that very incident. ' ' Not really the kind of guy to get his hands dirty though. He took care of a majority of jobs at the office. That night Camilla Radford was watching the site closely as instructed by client intel. Turned out the men were allegedly caught off guard… asleep. Leaving Camilla Radford to fight a very large and fast Alpha type SKOR alone. She was torn apart… and so were the hunters. As they slept.” ' ' Elisa swallowing. The agent turning to a horrific page in the document. A mass unrecognisable. Elisa about to throw up. The Agent turning the page over putting the document straight again. Placing it back in the box. Elisa gagging turning her head away. The Elisa extremely apologetic. “I’m sorry.” The Agent patting Elisa on the back as she heaves. Elisa thinking about what Vincent said earlier: “Skourge. What is Skourge?” The Agent looking blankly at Elisa. “Skourge? You said that earlier… I can’t say. I have no knowledge of that.” Elisa thinking “A group? Vincent was saying about it like an organization… talking about needing SKOR to put other SKOR down…” The Agent looking at Elisa with a serious expression on his face. “They don’t just kill SKOR do they? Humans as well.” Elisa nodding. “More than certain with the implications of that.” Radford pouting. “Then if they are working against FT… no that can’t be right. Why would they help FT?” Radford thinking about it. Elisa unable to get through to him as he stands in deep thought. The Agent shaking his head. “It’s getting late. I’m assuming you need a lift home.” Elisa nodding. Elisa requesting to the Agent: “Can you pick up Mark on the way back? I think I should stay with him for the night.” The Agent curious about the request: “Why is that?” Elisa looking away mumbling. “He knows too…” The Agent seriously: “I hope you know what you’re doing Elisa…” Elisa looking at the window: “I feel I need to talk to him after today.” The Agent shaking his head. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. He is still in shock. Michelle and Flynn have been working all night trying to get him to talk coherently.” The agent closing his eyes. “I’ll pick him up tomorrow. Let him sleep on it. Your car is still parked outside that house isn’t it?” Elisa remembering. “Oh… yes.” The Agent smiling: “Then you might want to drive that back to your house. It might get broken into down that part of town.” ' ' Tuesday; October 7th 2014: 8:05am Elisa waking up later than usual. Elisa yawning as she gets up from the bed. She is feeling the fight from yesterday. Her entire body sore and bruised. Elisa getting up slowly as she feels her body ache and pulse with the pain. Elisa holding her shoulder; cursing under her breath. Elisa crawling off of her bed. ' ' Tuesday; October 7th 2014: 8:08am Elisa getting in the shower. ' ' Tuesday; October 7th 2014: 8:25am Elisa going outside to get into her car. Her plan to meet Mark again. Elisa turning around jumping at the sight of Baron. “Sheeeesus….” Baron waking up yawning. Elisa forgetting completely about Baron the day prior. “Sorry… they took me away otherwise I would have stuck around.” Baron smirking. “Vincent out of the way… I’m not sure what to do.” Baron confused and unsure what to do. Elisa looking back to Baron again. “I suppose you can I are done then. Right?” Baron nodding. “One final… request. Elisa.” Elisa smiling. “The Agent… knows of us. I have assisted us. I need somewhere. A nest away. Solitude.” Elisa turning back to Baron. “I’ll ask him.” Elisa putting her fist out to Baron. Baron confused. “I see the kids doing it as sign of respect. Elisa looking back at Baron. Baron holding her fist out. Elisa gently punching Barons fist with hers. Elisa feeling happy. “Thanks Baron.” Baron becoming embarrassed not ever having someone thank her before. Elisa calling up the Agent on her mobile. A slightly tired Agent answering the phone. “Private?” The Agent agreeing: “Hold on. I’ll call you back later.” The Agent hanging up the phone Elisa being disgruntled. The Agent pulls out a second mobile phone. Dialing Elisa’s mobile phone number on it. “Now we can talk.” Elisa confused but ignoring it. Querying: “Baron has a request… given she helped me out in the fight with Vincent I think it’s an easy request.” The Agent nodding: “Okay. Pass the phone over.” ' ' Elisa handing Baron the phone. Baron confused with how the phone operates holding it. Speaking into it upside-down. Elisa taking the phone turning it the right way up. Baron talking into the phone. “Hunter… I agreed to leave. A nest a home. I need solitude.” The Agent smiling. “Tell Elisa to drop you off at Crawsons Street at about 4:30pm later and I’ll do what I can to see to it that you’re sorted.” Baron becoming disinterested passing the phone back to Elisa. The Agent repeating what he previously stated. Elisa asking: “Mark is staying with Michelle right?” The Agent. “Correct. Perhaps you should speak to him but try and avoid getting him to blow your cover. That much is important.” Elisa agreeing with The Agent on that one. Driving down towards Michelle’s house. ' ' Tuesday; October 7th 2014: 8:39am Elisa approaches the house of Michelle. Elisa getting out of her car stopped outside on the road side. Elisa closing the car doors walking over to the front door. Elisa looking at the door bell putting her finger on it ringing it. Elisa waiting patiently outside. Looking back towards her car the black sheeting still in a heap on the back seat hiding Baron. After 2 minutes a tired and exhausted looking Michelle comes to the door. Rubbing her eyes yawning. “Sorry Elisa… it’s been a long night. Whats up?” Elisa exclaiming. “How is Mark doing?” Michelle smiling faintly. “Not well. He is still very much terrified I am not sure he slept at all last night.” Elisa feeling sympathetically. “I… what.” Michelle putting her hand on Elisa’s plastered up face. “It’s not your fault. You saved his life I think he wants to see you.” Elisa nodding. Elisa walking into the house. Elisa is looking around the room feeling more well informed about Robert; David and the agent Radford. Elisa follow Michelle up the stairs into a spare room. Mark is sitting awake on a small makeshift bed. Mark’s eyes lighting up as he catches sight of Elisa. Knowing she is the only one he can trust. Elisa subtly putting her finger over her mouth as she walks close to Mark. Elisa sympathetically: “How are you holding up?” Mark crying. Nodding slowly. Elisa hugs mark whispering in his ear. “Keep it between us alright?” Mark sobbing still. “Thank you… elisa. Thank you.” elisa smiling sympathetically. “It’s alright Mark. He won’t hurt you anymore. None of them will.” Elisa backing up. Elisa putting her hand on his shoulder looking into his eyes. “Skornhold protects us. They protect all of us.” mark sniffling. “They were after you. Weren’t they?” Elisa nodding. “Yes… he wanted me because of my father. He was a hunter in charge of assassinating Vincent the creatures like Michelle and Flynn.” Mark muttering in a weak voice. “I need to get ready for work…” Mark getting up in his feet. Michelle shaking her head. “Not today. Mark you need to take it easy and calm yourself.” Elisa turning to Mark. Michelle exclaiming from behind Elisa: “Me and Flynn are heading over there now. We’ll be speaking to your boss in regards to the events here.” Mark looking shocked turning up to Michelle: “You can’t they won’t believe you…” Michelle shaking her head. “I’ve been doing this for years Mark. You will not be hindered by these events that I can promise you. Even the most trained and valued of hunters are fooled by the manipulative tactics of Skor’s. Flynn can tell you that much already. You’ve done nothing wrong Mark. He betrayed your trust and try to kill you.” Mark feeling sick again. Michelle grabbing a small bucket putting up to mark’s facing pushing Elisa out the way. Elisa looking back up to Michelle concerned removing her hand from his shoulder. Mark coughing not throwing up holding the bucket below his face crying again. “He… he fed me. Oh god no.” Elisa pleading with Mark sympathetically: “Don’t think about it. Mark.” Michelle muttering quietly to Elisa. “I need to go to Daleford Duty. I will see you in a couple of hours. Take care of Mark for me please Elisa.” Elisa nodding. Michelle waving goodbye to Mark and Elisa leaving for Daleford Duty. Elisa muttering quietly to Mark. “No cameras?” Mark muttering in a gasp. “No… we can talk.” Elisa nodding. “Thank you for not telling them. I appreciate it… and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” Elisa exhaling sitting down on the carpet crossing her legs. “I… honestly don’t know what to tell you.” Mark leaning against the wall looking down to the floor staring. “What are you?” Elisa confused. “Michelle didn’t give you the whole… lecture?” Mark's eyes looking towards Elisa. Mark nodding slowly. “She did. I want to hear it from you.” Elisa understanding Mark’s curiosity. “I don’t hurt people. I would never.” Mark nodding. “I heard you and… that… talking. So you don’t eat people but you’ve killed… them you’ve hurt those things haven’t you?” Elisa eyes looking away from Mark’s nervously. “I’ve killed a few… just like the hunters have yes. The one that was hunting near your street. Earls Close. I eliminated them.” Mark looking surprised to elisa. “You took them out… is that why reports on there went quiet?” Elisa nodding. “You helped me Elisa… you’ve kept helping but… I don’t get it. Did you not trust me?” Elisa apologetically. “Don’t take it personally. I’ve told nobody I promised David I wouldn’t.” Mark pausing thinking about it. “Who else knows?” Elisa exclaiming: “The agent only because he figured it out… and the Skor from yesterday. Baron. She does too” Mark quiet again. Thinking about Elisa. Elisa looking ashamed of herself. Almost repulsed. Mark reassuring Elisa: “I don’t hate you… I think you’re amazing.” Elisa looking up at Mark surprised and confused assuming she misheard Mark. “What was that?” Mark repeating. “I don’t hate you. I don’t think what you did was wrong… Elisa I don’t care what you are. You’re nice to talk too and you’re a good friend.” Elisa tearing up. Tears of joy streaming down her face. Elisa left speechless. She never thought someone would feel that way about her let alone a human. Elisa in a quiet gasp. “Thank you… mark.” The two are crying between each other. Tuesday; October 7th 2014: 4:20pm Later that evening. Elisa still with tears in her eyes is driving Baron towards the agreed spot. Elisa getting out of her car walking up to the Agent who is standing looking at Elisa curiously. “Baron?” Elisa nodding. Elisa shouting back to the car: “Runt.” Baron raising from underneath the sheets. Stepping out from the vehicle. The Agent: “You made good on your word Baron. So for that I am thankful. Elisa said you did a good job helping her find his identity and what’s more with Skornhold External Servers still out of action the top guys are applauding us for our work. I don’t often pardon Skor but… you’re one of few that I feel deserve another chance for the help you’ve given Skornhold. Understand this however… if we cross paths again and you negatively hinder or hurt us in anyway justice will be swift. I still have not forgiven you for the things you’ve done…” Elisa exclaiming. “If what was said is true I think it’s fair to say we’ve all done our fair share of killing.” The agent in agreement. The agent pointing to a van. “To solitude then?” Elisa gasping nervously not sure if she can trust in what the agent is doing. ‘Where are you going to take her?” The agent exclaiming. “Nowhere that will put her at risk. Elisa. Trust me okay?” Baron scoffing “You worry too much runt.” Baron walking towards the Van jumping in the back. The agent shutting the van doors saluting to Elisa turning around he walks to the front of the van. Elisa turning around walking back to her car. Almost feeling sad to see Baron go. Elisa getting into her car watching the van in the wing mirror as the van drives away. Wednesday; October 8th 2014: 1:07pm Mark is sitting on Elisa’s sofa. “You’ve got a nice place… and an old as fuck laptop.” Mark light heartedly joking with Elisa looking at her laptop. putting her laptop screen up throwing and as the black screen pops on elisa slams the screen down. Her face going pale. Elia thinking to herself: “Vincent left me another ‘gift’ sick… fuck.” Elisa picking the laptop off the table to Mark’s surprise throwing it onto the floor. Elisa stomping and crushing the screen with her now protracted foot. The laptop screen crushed and shattered the hard drive smashed. Elisa turning to Mark apologetically. Mark standing up nervously Elisa jokingly looking at mark still nervous and feeling sickly from the contents left on her screen.”We’ll go out sometime I need you to give me some advice on a nice affordable computer Mark nodding. Elisa looking down at the remains of her laptop on the floor. Mark out of the blue. “Can I see you again?” Elisa looking at Mark confused. Elisa stretching her hands out to her sides. Noticeably anxious. Mark asking curiously: “Why are you so ashamed of who you are?” Elisa looking towards the bookcase. The Skor related books on the bookcase. “Skor kill and eat people sure but you’re not one of them. Elisa. I don’t want you to be this way around me Elisa. I want you to be yourself.” Elisa smiling anxiously sitting down. Protracting her SKOR features. Elisa turning her head away. Mark walking close to Elisa. Elisa trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. Mark fascinated. Looking at Elisa taking his mind off of Vincent. “You don’t scare me at all. Elisa.” Mark still confused. “That’s insane.” Mark still mind boggled by Elisa touching her Horns. Running his fingers a long them. Elisa pulling her face away. Mark apologetically. “Sorry. Did I hurt you?” Elisa: “No… just not used to… that. That is all.” Elisa walking into the kitchen. Retracting. “you…” Elisa turning her head to the side standing at the kitchen counter. “Things aren’t designed for me. Do you want a drink too?” Mark walking out into the kitchen nodding his head. Elisa passing him the box of unopened hot chocolate. Elisa walking over to the kettle. Picking up the kettle elisa opens the lid of the kettle; turning the tap on she begins to pour water into the kettle filling it; putting the kettle on the stand Elisa turns it on. The kettle heating up as it begins to boil the water. Mark is putting the powder into some clean mugs. A knock at the door. Elisa holding her hand up. Walking over to the door. Opening it up. The agent outside her flat. “Can I come in?” Elisa nodding. “Mark is here.” The agent joining Mark in the kitchen; Elisa following after him. The agent greeting Mark. “Mark. Hello there.” Mark jolting around. The agent holding his hand out to shake with Mark. Mark looking nervously at the Agent slowly shaking his hand. Mark is clearly struggling with the basic greeting. Elisa querying: “Private?” the agent shaking his head. “No need. Right?” Elisa agreeing. The Agent sympathetically to Mark. “I understand this is going to be a difficult subject for you; but our conversation the other day Elisa got me thinking.” The agent pausing holding his finger up using his other hand rustling around in his pocket. Taking out a capsule. “We found a very small dose of Skor tranquiliser in you.” Elisa looking closely at the capsule. “a dose like that?” the agent shaking his head. “Far too much of a dose for us. This is lethal to people. This is a lower dosage for Skor. He must’ve given you a weakened or diluted dose of Skornamide” Elisa confused: “Skornamide?” The Agent nodding: “It’s not all that commonly used. Skornamide is not a go-to option for hunters but it is something commonly used within… guess where.” Elisa unsure. The Agent answering for Elisa. “District Three.” Elisa looking up at The Agent surprised: “District Three?” The Agent nodding. “It used to be named FT Forke… here is what makes things even more interesting. Vincent was in FT Forke soo…” Elisa confused. “Wait… Vincent was in FT Forke?” The agent pointing to Elisa smirking: “Exactly. I think we’ve spoke before how we don’t think Vincent is on his own.” Elisa nodding in agreement: “and you’re right. He mentioned something along those lines about Skourge… so there is another person involved in this. People want my dad; but why do they want him? What has he done?” The Agent quiet. “That I will have to discuss another time. Elisa. I need to tell you this. It is more important than ever for you to remain secretive it is likely that we will all be a target and I will be sure to block any future dealings with District Three until I can be sure they’re trusted.” Elisa curious: “Is it possible that a facility can be… bad?” The agent nodding: “It is possible… but then I need to find out how they’re bypassing the Blood and Scan tests.” Elisa light heartedly: “If you find out let me know.” The agent rolling his eyes. “Did you just humour me?” The Agent smiling. “No. I’m glad. Still as I said give it a month. Take your leave and then return back to work and continue as if things are normal. I’ll be keeping in contact with you and monitoring interactions with District Three.” Elisa looking at Mark. Mark looking up at The Agent clearly wanting to speak up about something. Elisa feeling slightly dizzy. The Agent turning to Elisa: “You might want to keep an eye on Mark. If he starts feeling sick or anything else please let me know. It’s unlikely you’ll experience any side-effects now since it has already ran it’s course but… well you know how it is.” Elisa turning to Mark. “Say what you wanted to say Mark.” Mark surprised turning to Elisa then turning to The Agent. “You said hunters… uh.” Mark still fumbling over his words. Shyly; looking up at the Agent again nodding. “I want to train with Skornhold. I want to be able to protect myself.” The Agent looking down to Mark smirking. “Sure thing. I’ll tell Michelle know.” The Agent brushing it off walking away from Mark. Mark disappointed that the Agent wasn’t taking him seriously. Elisa nodding: “I think Mark should get training too.” The Agent turning around back to Mark. “Not right away. Take it easy. You can’t be exerting yourself. That goes for you as well Elisa. No more late night hunts. Ever. I forbid it. You have to be careful. Skornhold and FT eyes are on you now. They’re curious as to why Vincent had you in his sights. Most suspecting it being because of your father hunting you down… but you and I both know there is much more too it then that. Let them continue to think that. No need to expose yourself more.” The agent leaving Elisa and Mark waving goodbye. Walking out the front door. Elisa wandering curiously about District Three now. Mark still disappointed. Elisa tapping Mark on the shoulder as he stares into space. Mark surprised turning around to look at Elisa. Elisa sympathetically: “I’ll train you if you would like.” Mark smiling. “You would?” Elisa nodding in conviction. Mark curious: “are you going to do what he said.” Elisa nodding: “I planned too anyway… To be quite honest I lost interest in killing SKOR the day I met the kid… but that doesn’t mean I still won’t do it if I have too. I’m aware there are still SKOR out there that will refuse to change their ways or will put me in danger. Baron was… she was interesting.” Mark querying Elisa. Asking about Baron. Mark sitting down stirring the spoon in the mug of chocolate. “Baron… she saved me. Did she…?” Elisa explaining Baron. Ending her talk. “...She may have made mistakes… but that was all she knew. I feel I did a good thing by fighting her it’s strange but she and I became friends.”